Shadows & Surprises
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: A surprise could bring Dick and Babs together ... or forever tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC owns them, not me. Thanks to Kat for editing. This one I wrote last year -- set WAY before Officer Down.  
  
Shadows and Surprises:  
  
Barbara grabbed the phone. Sweat beading on her face. She dialed the number and waited for the other end to be answered.  
  
"Thompkins' Clinic."  
  
"This is Barbara Gordon. I need to speak to Dr. Thompkins."  
  
"One moment Miss Gordon." the nurse said. Leslie Thompkins had standing orders at the clinic, there were certain people that, if they called, were immediately put through. Barbara Gordon was one of those people.  
  
"Barbara, what can I do for you?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Can you come over, I'm not feeling well. The last few days have been kind of rough."  
  
"I'll be right there." Leslie said. She grabbed her bag as she headed out the door. Barbara Gordon's apartment was only a ten minute drive from the clinic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." Leslie asked.  
  
"I haven't felt well for a while. I've been tired. And lately I seem to be nauseous all the time."  
  
"Well, let me take a look. I'll also want to do a few routine tests." Leslie said as she prepared to exam Barbara.  
  
Barbara Gordon lay in her bed as Leslie Thompkins used the lab to run her tests. Leslie walked from the lab through the secret entry into the main living area of the apartment, and on to the bedroom. She smiled as she saw Barbara, and moved to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
"Still not feeling any better?"  
  
"You tell me, you're the doctor." Babs relied with a slight smile.  
  
"So, tell me Barbara. When did you start being sexually active again?"  
  
"WHAT! How did you know? "  
  
"It's easy. You're not sick Barbara, you're pregnant." Leslie said placing a reassuring hand on Barbara's arm.  
  
"I'm WHAT! I can't be pregnant! It's impossible!"  
  
Leslie chuckled. "Why Barbara? Why is it impossible?"  
  
"Because I can't! Because I ... you know why! Because of ... of ... of that!" Barbara said pointing at the wheelchair near the bed. Tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Barbara dear, just because you can't walk doesn't mean you can't be pregnant. You've been having your monthly cycle since the shooting. Irregularly I know, but you still have it. And that means you can get pregnant. It may not be as easy as for some women, but it's not impossible. I'm not saying your pregnancy will be normal. Because of your condition there will be complications, but I don't see why that will stop you from having a healthy baby. You're one of the strongest young women I know Barbara Gordon. And I personally think you're going to be a wonderful mother." She said hugging Barbara. "I want you to see a specialist. I'll make an appointment for you with a doctor I know. My nurse will call you later today. I don't suppose I have to ask who the father is." Leslie continued walking towards a photograph of Dick and Barbara.  
  
"Oh my God!" Barbara exclaimed. "Do you know what this means?" she asked looking up at Leslie with wide eyes. "Batman's going to be a grandfather."  
  
Leslie chuckled at the thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Barbara." Jim Gordon called out as he opened the door to her apartment. "Honey, are you here."  
  
"In here Dad." Barbara called as she wheeled herself out from the bedroom.  
  
Gordon noticed she was still wearing her robe. It was almost noon.  
  
"Are you sick?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Just a little. I'll be okay though." she said with a weak smile.  
  
"I brought lunch." he said with a smile as he proudly produced two bags containing Chinese food.  
  
The aroma hit Barbara Gordon full in the face.  
  
"Oh. Ugh. Umm." she wheeled her chair around a headed toward her bathroom.  
  
"Babs! Barbara!" Jim called out. He started to follow her when he realized that he still had the Chinese food in his hands. He turned heading toward the kitchen to deposit the bags on the counter. One fell, spilling the contents on the floor.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
Jim grabbed a towel cleaning the mess off the floor. The phone rang. Three rings. The answering machine came on.  
  
"Miss Gordon, this is Dr. Thomkins nurse. The doctor has set up an appointment for you with Dr. Barnett, the specialist that will handle your pregnancy, next Monday at 10 o'clock. Call us back if you have any questions."  
  
Jim Gordon stood up from behind the kitchen counter. His mouth open. Pregnant. She said Barbara was pregnant.  
  
"Dad."  
  
Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Dad, could you bring me a glass of water."  
  
"Sure honey. I'm ... I'm coming."  
  
He entered the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed.  
  
"I'm not feeling the best right now. I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Sorry about lunch."  
  
"That's okay, sweetheart." he said as he sat beside her gently rubbing her hair. He saw the tear stains on her pillowcase, but said nothing. He saw the photograph of her and Dick Grayson. "Have you and Dick Grayson been seeing each other?"  
  
"A little." she said. He knew that voice. She was falling a sleep.  
  
"Rest now, sweetheart. I'll be back later." he kissed her on the forehead and watched her fall to sleep. As he got up to leave, his eyes fell again on the photograph of Barbara and Dick Grayson. Jim Gordon left the apartment and got in his car, driving south toward Bludhaven.  
  
"Bullock. This is Gordon." he radioed,  
  
"Yeah Commish." Bullock's gruff voice answered back.  
  
"Run a pin check. I need an address in Bludhaven.  
  
"What's the name?"  
  
"Grayson, Richard John."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jim Gordon hastily walked into the apartment building. It was obvious to anyone who saw him that he has a man on a mission.  
  
"Can I help you Sir?" Clancy's Irish accent asked.  
  
Jim Gordon turned toward the young lady, somewhat taken aback by young lady's Oriental features. The face and the voice didn't match.  
  
"I'm looking for Dick Grayson."  
  
"Apartment 3A." she said with a smile as she watched the older man taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Miss Clancy, is Mister Grayson in trouble?"  
  
Clancy turned toward the child like Amygdala with a smile.  
  
"Why would you ask that?"  
  
"That was Commissioner Gordon."  
  
"The police commissioner from Gotham? What's he doing here to see Dick?" she wondered aloud as their eyes followed the older man up the stairs.  
  
Dick Grayson was still asleep at almost one in the afternoon. He was awakened suddenly by the pounding on his door.  
  
"What the ... " he started as he jerked himself up in the bed. The pounding on his door hadn't stopped. Dick fumbled around grabbing a pair of jeans off the chair near his computer desk.  
  
Slipping on the jeans, he headed towards his front door.  
  
"I'm coming!" he shouted at the door as he navigated his way past the strewn clothes and dishes that lined his floor. "Yeah, what do you ... " he started to say as he opened the door. He never finished as his face was met with Jim Gordon's fist. The unexpected blow sent him backwards.  
  
"You little son of a ..."  
  
"Whoa! Commissioner what's this about?" Dick asked as he got up off the floor. His hand putting pressure on his newly cut lip.  
  
Jim Gordon slammed the door as he entered the apartment. His glare menacing as he stared at the younger man. He responded with one word.  
  
"Barbara."  
  
"Barbara? What about Babs?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what. You know what you've been doing with her, and what you've done."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Let me tell you one thing. If you think I'm going to let you treat my daughter they way Bruce Wayne treats his women, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"What are you talking about? Babs and I are getting along perfectly well. We're having fun and ..."  
  
"Fun! Is that what you call it? You get my daughter pregnant and you call it fun!" Jim Gordon shouted.  
  
Dick felt his mouth open, but no sound came out. Pregnant. Did he say Babs was pregnant? Dick felt his mouth open and shut several times but still, no sound came out. Running his hand through his hair, he turned around and walked toward the window. Turning back, he finally found his voice.  
  
"Babs ... is ... pregnant?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Gordon asked gruffly.  
  
"No. She hasn't told me."  
  
"Don't even think about claiming that it's not yours."  
  
"What!" Dick said spinning around, anger showing in his face. "I would NEVER do that. I wouldn't do that, especially to Babs."  
  
Jim Gordon stepped closer to the younger man.  
  
"Let me warn you." Gordon growled lowly. "If you hurt my little girl, you'd better stay out of Gotham, BOTH you and Nightwing."  
  
Dick felt his mouth open again as he watched Jim Gordon go to the door and leave the apartment, slamming the door as he left. Dick consciously closed his gaping mouth. Surprised at the lack of sound that had come from it. He started walking around the room.  
  
"He knows. He knows! How does he know? How long has he know?" he wondered aloud. Then a wide grim formed on his face. "Pregnant. Babs is pregnant! We're having a baby! COOL!" he raced to the phone. He picked it up and started to dial her number. Suddenly, he hung up the phone. "No. I've got to let Babs tell me when she's ready. Got to act surprised. Oh, come on Babs, hurry up. I'm going to explode."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick had completely cleaned his apartment by the time the computer made it's familiar beep. Babs. Finally. He hit the keys and Barbara's face appeared on his computer screen.  
  
"Hi 'ya gorgeous."  
  
She giggled slightly. He was the only person who could make her giggle.  
  
"I don't exactly feel gorgeous right now." she said pushing back her hair. "So, what are you doing tonight? Want to do dinner?"  
  
"What time?" he asked.  
  
"Seven?"  
  
"I'll be there. Want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Just you, boy wonder, just you. Later." she said as she cut the connection.  
  
"YES!"  
  
To be continued  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Kat and I did a lot of reseach to determine IF it was even possible for Babs to be pregant -- and the main answer we found was IT DEPENDS. it's possible depending upon exactly where the bullet went. An inch of two either way could make a big difference. SOOO for the purposes of this fic -- I'm assuming the bullet was a little north of center. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks go out to Kat for editing & to Smitty for letting me borrow "That Night" from the Ol' Switcheroo. Hope you're all enjoying the fic everyone on the Bludhaven yahoogroup nicknamed "Baby" LOL. Charlene :-)  
  
Shadows and Surprises Ch. 2:  
  
Barbara Gordon was more nervous than she anticipated. She was actually worried about his reaction to her news. No, not her news, her decisions. Barbara knew Dick so well. She knew he would act honorably. He'd always want to do the right thing. Why did that make her so nervous.  
  
The doorbell rang. He was here. She knew it was him, but she checked the monitors anyway. It was a habit she was in. She would never open a door again unless she knew who was on the other side. Her carelessness in the past had cost her so much, she would never be careless again.  
  
"Hi' ya beautiful," he said with a wide grin when she opened the door. A bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," she said as she took the flowers.  
  
"I know. I wanted to. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Food. Is that all you ever think about boy wonder?" she asked with a fake sigh.  
  
"Not all, but it is pretty high on the list," he said with a smile.  
  
They sat through dinner talking about this and that. Barbara was putting off the dreaded subject as long as she possible could. She wanted to enjoy the evening for as long as time allowed.  
  
Dick was anxious. 'Come on Babs. I'm about to explode. Come on. Tell me.' As anxious as he was, he was trying to contain himself so that it didn't show. Babs was pregnant with his baby.  
  
As he sat on her sofa, he saw a photograph. Reaching for it, he picked it up.  
  
"Hey, this was when we were in Monaco. Dr. and Mrs. Flaudermaus," he said chuckling at his so-called disguise. Roy had been right about the mustache, it did look fake. "This is pretty good," he continued. Then he seemed to go deep in thought. That first night. That night when he and Babs had ran into each other, when he had said she was his wife, when they had met Ra's al Ghul. That was the night. That was when Babs got pregnant. He looked into her emerald eyes. 'Tell me now Babs. Please tell me,' he silently pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, that was some case wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe a little more than just a case."  
  
"I think you're more right than you know," she nervously admitted. "Dick. I ... I have something I want, I need, to tell you."  
  
'YES!' he silently shouted as he just looked at her to continue.  
  
"Well, you know, you know what we did that night in Monaco."  
  
"Made love."  
  
She sighed deeply. "We weren't really thinking. All I wanted was my mint that you ate."  
  
"But I was better than a mint," he said with a wicked smile and a gleam in his eye.  
  
She sighed again. He didn't make anything easy. He never had.  
  
"Well, anyway, Dick, I ... um ... I found out something this morning. I never expected this. I ... um ... " Just spit it out Barbara she admonished herself. "I'm pregnant."  
  
He felt his smile explode from his face. He had tried so hard to contain himself all night and she had finally told him.  
  
"Pregnant! We're having a baby!" he stated happily.  
  
"I know this is the last thing you were expecting. Believe me it was the last thing I was expecting. But I don't want you to worry. I've decided that this is not going to be a problem for you."  
  
"Problem," he stated with some confusion.  
  
"Yes. I don't want you to feel obligated because of this. I've decided that I am going to have this baby, because it may be the only chance I get, but I am not using this child to tie you to me. I don't want you to feel like you've been trapped."  
  
"Trapped?"  
  
"That's why I've decide to raise this baby alone. You have no obligation to it or me. I don't want you to worry about anything. I won't even name you on the birth certificate."  
  
"What? What! Babs, what the hell are you talking about?" he said, hearing his voice get louder than he meant as he rose to his feet.  
  
"I don't want you to feel obligated to me or this baby. I ..."  
  
"You don't. Obligated. I don't feel obligated. Babs I'm happy about this. I'm happy we're having a baby. Babs I lo..."  
  
"Don't say that Dick. I'm giving you your out, now take it."  
  
"I don't want it. I don't want an out! Don't you get it?"  
  
"Dick, I think you'd better go." she said turning her chair away from him.  
  
"Go! I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted. Dick didn't want to shout. But he felt as if he'd been hit hard in the stomach. Babs shouldn't be doing this to him. Why was she doing this? He wasn't going to let her do it. "Babs, you can't just make unilateral decisions like this. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be a father to our child. Babs this is something I never thought we'd be able to have. Babs, let me in. Don't shut me out."  
  
"Dick, I'm not tying you to this chair. You deserve better than that."  
  
"I deserve you. The woman I love. The woman I have always loved."  
  
Tears were coming from her eyes. "Dick, I can't handle this now, I want you to leave. Please. Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Dick, please. Leave."  
  
"You're not shutting me out. I'm not going to let you."  
  
"Let me. Get out now," she fired back, her temper beginning to flare. "I want you to leave. Now go!" she shouted. She was determined that she wasn't going to let him throw his life away. And that was what she felt he would be doing if he stayed with her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted back. "I'm staying right here until you come to your senses."  
  
Jim Gordon burst through the door. "What's going on here? I heard you two shouting when I got off the elevator," Jim asked hotly as he entered the apartment.  
  
"Dad. Dad please tell Dick to leave," Barbara said as she tried to wheel herself toward her bedroom. Dick grabbed her chair, stopping her.  
  
"I'm not going. We're not through."  
  
"Oh yes you are," Jim Gordon said gruffly  
  
Dick looked at Barbara. His eyes pleading with her to change her mind. To relent. She was stubbornly not cooperating. Dick raised his head toward Jim Gordon. There eyes locked. The two men glared at each other. Dick got up and started moving to the door.  
  
Jim moved between Dick and Barbara in a protective stance. Dick started to open the door. Then he turned back around. "Babs."  
  
"Please just go."  
  
"You need to stop hiding behind that chair Babs. For someone who can't walk, you certainly can run away," Dick slammed the door as he left.  
  
A dark shadowy figure moved off the balcony.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick was still angry when he reached the street and headed toward his car. Angry and hurt. As he reached the car, he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the building wall. He turned ready to attack, when a black gloved hand pushed him back into the wall. He looked into the angry countenance of Batman.  
  
"What. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Doing," he stated each word. It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.  
  
Dick was already angry. He didn't need this now. "I'm going home," he said defiantly.  
  
The batmobile appeared beside Dick's car. The doors automatically opened.  
  
"Get. In. The. Car," Batman growled.  
  
Dick was beginning to know how the bad guys felt when Bruce did this to them. Dick didn't like it. And he wasn't about to put up with it. "Look this is none of your business. What's going on with me and Babs is none of your damn business. So just take your big bad bat routine and use it on someone who cares."  
  
Batman stepped backwards.  
  
"Get in the car. NOW!" Batman said.  
  
Dick closed his eyes and sighed. 'I might as well before someone sees this,' he thought. "I'm only going with you to keep from causing a scene and to keep people from seeing this."  
  
The ride to the cave was long and silent. Dick had started to speak a number of times but the words never came out as he was met with the Batman's cold stare. Dick felt like he was a little kid again and was about to get grounded. He remembered those nights. Those long drives home. He hated them then. He hated it even more now. He felt his anger rising.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Master Tim, would you care for some hot cocoa?" Alfred asked.  
  
"Yea, that'd be great. I haven't heard from Bruce yet. He was going to check by Barbara's and then radio me where to meet him."  
  
"Perhaps something detained him, young sir."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd like to be in the middle of it." Tim said with a wide grin.  
  
The batmobile roared back into the cave and came to a screeching halt.  
  
"My word," Alfred said. He knew by the way that the car entered and parked that something was wrong.  
  
"What's he doing back?" Tim asked.  
  
Batman and Dick both emerged from the car.  
  
"Dick!" Tim stated happily as he started heading toward the two. He stopped suddenly when he saw Bruce quickly remove the cowl, throwing it on the ground.  
  
"I want to know just what the hell you think you were doing Dick?"  
  
"I told you, it's none of your business!" Dick yelled back.  
  
"Master Timothy, I believe we should go upstairs." Alfred said taking hold of Tim and turning him toward the stairs.  
  
"But ... but..."  
  
"I believe now would be a good time for that cocoa, Master Timothy."  
  
"What possessed you to talk to Barbara like you did?" Bruce roared.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That comment about her not being able to walk. I heard that. I didn't hear everything, but I certainly heard enough. I thought you cared for her. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"That's right, you didn't hear everything. News flash Bruce, you don't know everything. I am so tired of being treated like I'm the bad guy. By you, by the commissioner. I'm not the bad guy here. This is between Babs and me. It's not your business, it's not Gordon's business. It's our baby and we have to deal with it. You and Gordon are so concerned about protecting Babs. Well, let me tell you something, Babs doesn't need your protection. She's the one who's closing me out."  
  
Bruce was silent as Dick went through his tirade. Baby. Had he said baby?  
  
"She said that SHE had decide to raise this baby alone. That I had no obligation to the baby or to her. She decided. Gave me 'an out' of my 'problem' so I wouldn't be 'trapped'. She can't do this to me. She can't. I have just as many rights here as she has. This is my baby too. It's my baby too." he said. His voice had went from shouting at his father to sounding very much like a little boy when he ended. Hot tears had started to flow.  
  
Bruce walked over to his son and gently pulled the younger man to him. In a rare display of affection, Bruce hugged Dick to him. "It'll be all right Dick. Everything's going to be all right. I'll see to it."  
  
"Bruce, I just want to be with her, to love her, and our baby."  
  
"Go upstairs to Alfred and Tim. I've got work to do. I'll be back later."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He watched her in her apartment. When she was alone, he entered silently through the window.  
  
"Barbara."  
  
"She turned around. She wasn't startled by his presence. She had long ago gotten use to it.  
  
"I'm sorry, the Oracle is closed tonight. I don't feel like working."  
  
He removed his cowl.  
  
"I'm not here about work. I've seen Dick."  
  
"Don't start. I don't want to get into this with you. I'm not going to get into this with you. I've been telling my dad the same thing for the last two hours. I don't need to start with you."  
  
"Barbara, you're not being fair. It's his child too."  
  
"I told you..."  
  
"Hear me out."  
  
That was such a strange request from this man, this usually silent and brooding man.  
  
"Okay." she relented.  
  
"You know I'm not very good at talking about things."  
  
"That's an understatement." she chuckled.  
  
"You are a lot like me Barbara. You're driven and you have a bad tendency to shut out people who care about you. I have that same bad tendency. But you're not quite as bad as I am. Yet. You can still let people in. You just need to do that more. Barbara, I don't want you to end up like me. Dick has been the one bright spot in my life. He wants to be that to you. He can be more than that to you. He doesn't care about what you can or can't do. He cares about you. He wants to be a part of your life, of the baby's life. Not because he's obligated to, but because he wants to. He loves you. And I know you love him too. Let him in Barbara. Don't shut off everyone in your life you cares about you. Don't end up like me."  
  
She felt the tears come again. This had been a day of tears. Happy, sad, angry and remorseful tears.  
  
"Batman's going to be a grandfather," she said as she looked up at him as a smile started to form.  
  
"I know," he said a half-smile on his face.  
  
"Maybe this baby will help us both," she said.  
  
"I hope," he said as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick was sitting in the kitchen with Tim and Alfred. Alfred had made a batch of chocolate chip pancakes. He knew that Dick was having a bad night and they had always perked him up in the past. Unfortunately, while Tim was busily working his way through his second helping, Dick was merely forking his food.  
  
"Master Dick, is there anything I can do for you?" Alfred asked. Generally Dick told him his problems, let him help. This time, however, Dick had been uncharacteristically silent since he came up from the cave.  
  
"She's pregnant," he said quietly.  
  
Tim spewed the contents of his mouth across the table, then started making choking noises. Dick and Alfred simply turned and watched. Finally he got out, "Pregn... who?"  
  
"Barbara."  
  
"Congratulations Master Dick," Alfred said tentatively, not sure of what to say. Obviously something was wrong.  
  
"She doesn't want me involved."  
  
"Not involved?" Alfred queried. "I'm sure you're mistaken Master Dick."  
  
The phone rang in the manor. Alfred moved off to answer it.  
  
"Dick, I'm sure Babs is going to want you involved," Tim started.  
  
"That's not what she said."  
  
"Give her time. Hey, maybe you do need to give Gotham some space. When her dad finds out, there'll be an APB out for you."  
  
Dick half-heartedly laughed. "He knows. Paid me a little visit in Bludhaven this morning."  
  
"Master Dick, telephone."  
  
"Who knows I'm here?" he asked as he walked over to take the phone from Alfred. "Hello."  
  
"Dick," she said hesitantly.  
  
He was silent as he walked out of the kitchen with the phone.  
  
"Dick."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ... I don't know what I meant."  
  
"I'm sorry too. For everything. For what I said."  
  
"Can we talk at breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. I'd like that," he responded.  
  
"Dick. I ... I love you. Good night," she said quickly and hung up the phone.  
  
A smile formed on his face. She had said that she loved him. Barbara loved him. He could get through her defenses. Walking back into the kitchen he saw Tim and Alfred. Their faces couldn't mask their curiosity. Dick grinned as he sat down and started wolfing down his pancakes.  
  
Alfred and Tim smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey, I am going to be Uncle Tim, right?"  
  
"You know it, Uncle Tim."  
  
To be continued ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows & Surprises Part 3  
  
Dick Grayson moved one of the two chairs that sat before the large oak desk to the side as Barbara moved her wheelchair in front of the desk. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problemo, beautiful lady," he stated as he sat in the chair beside her.  
  
They were both nervous about this meeting. But neither wanted the other to know. Dick took the chair beside Barbara as he rapped his fingers continuously on the arm of his chair. Every few seconds he let out a long sigh. Barbara watched him as he fidgeted in his chair. 'Just like a little boy.' Reaching out, she grabbed his hand stopping the rapping noise that had continued since he sat down. Mouth opened, he stared at her as she smiled at him. His eyes twinkled as a large grin grew on his face.  
  
The two of them burst out laughing.  
  
"If this baby has as much nervous energy as you do Dick Grayson, Alfred is moving in with us. Bruce and Robin can just do without."  
  
"Yep. Gotta have an Alfred. He's a great boo-boo kisser," Dick said as his smile widened. "Oh, and about Robin, he's coming over for dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In his civvies."  
  
"Reeeaallly." she said with a smile.  
  
The door opened and the doctor walked in. She was a slender woman in her mid forties with short blond hair and a pleasant smile.  
  
"Ms. Gordon, I'm Doctor Barnette," she said entering the room. Then, noticing the young man in the room, asked "And you're?"  
  
"Dick Grayson," he said standing to greet the doctor. "I'm the father."  
  
She smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson. I'm glad you're here." Then turning her attention to Barbara, "Dr. Thompkins has sent me copies of your file so I'm familiar with your medical history. But I'd like to get to know you. This pregnancy is not going to be without its complications. I think it's best if we all get to know one another. So tell me Barbara, what do you do?"  
  
Barbara and Dick looked at each other. Dick winked at her as she smiled. "I'm in computers, information," she stated, glancing at Dick from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"How stressful?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Uh, well, it's ... it can be ... stressful, at times."  
  
Dick slipped down in his chair, knowing full well his nocturnal activities were the source of a lot of Babs stress. Dr. Barnette noticed his actions and turned her attention to him.  
  
"And you Mister Grayson, what do you do?" she asked studying the young man across the desk from her.  
  
"Me?" he asked surprised, "I'm a police officer. In Bludhaven. And call me Dick."  
  
"All right Dick. Police officer. That's a dangerous job. Barbara, your father's the police commissioner here, correct?"  
  
"Yes," she said tentatively.  
  
"So you're fully aware of the dangers of that job, so that's another source of stress."  
  
"What are you getting at Dr. Barnette?" Barbara asked.  
  
"As I said earlier, this pregnancy is not going to be without its complications. Stress only exacerbates the situation. Do you think there's some way to eliminate or reduce stress in your life?"  
  
Barbara turned toward Dick, a wicked gleam in her eye. Letting out an overly loud sigh, she said "Good bye Dick."  
  
Dick turned to face her. As she started to giggle he tried to give her The Look, but found that he couldn't as he caught her contagious laughter.  
  
"Don't worry, doctor, we'll reduce her stress. I won't cause her any stress, I'll be her personal stress reliever."  
  
Barbara felt her face blush as he said that. Only Dick Grayson could get away with saying something like that. Barbara shook her head as she continued to laugh, her auburn hair falling about her shoulders.  
  
"I think you two will do just fine," Dr. Barnette stated. "Barbara why don't we move to the examination room and have a look at you. Dick, we won't be long."  
  
He smiled at Barbara as she left the room, then reached across the doctor's desk taking the phone in his hands. "... Connie, this is Dick ... Let me speak to Bruce please."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Batsignal shined brightly over the Gotham skyline. A symbol of the city as much as it was of the city's protector. Jim Gordon stared at the signal as he waited for that man. He hadn't heard anything, he never did. But he could feel his friends presence. He always could.  
  
"You know she's pregnant? Of course you do, you're you."  
  
"..."  
  
Jim Gordon turned to face the man in the cowl.  
  
"Hasn't he told you about our talk?"  
  
"He?"  
  
"Dick. Your son. The father of our grandchild."  
  
Bruce felt his eyebrow raise beneath the cowl. Gordon knew? He had thought that he might, but it was unspoken between them. They didn't cross that line. But Dick knew this. Dick hadn't said anything.  
  
"Jim, I ..."  
  
"I shouldn't have hit him, but I was so angry. So worried. She's my little girl. She's been through so much already."  
  
'Hit him'. Jim had hit Dick? Dick hadn't said anything. Batman's mind was taking in all the new information.  
  
"I've known him since he was nine. I know he's a good man. But I wasn't expecting him to make my daughter pregnant. I knew they were friends. They've always been friends. But this. Did you know? Of course you do, you're you."  
  
"Jim, ..."  
  
"But he'd better not hurt her. I want us to be clear on that point. He's your son, she's my daughter. You're my friend. But he'd better not hurt her."  
  
"He loves her Jim."  
  
"And there's another thing we have to talk about. I don't exactly like the idea of my grandchild swinging around the rooftops of Gotham in spandex."  
  
"Kevlar."  
  
Jim Gordon cracked a smile, "Humor from you. That's a first." The two friends stood in silence, each understanding the other. "If this baby's a girl, when she starts dating ..."  
  
"You interrogate, I'll follow." Batman said as he continued to overlook his city.  
  
"Deal."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As Barbara Gordon opened the door to her apartment, she was greeted with the smiling face of a young man who held out a gift bag to her.  
  
"Soooo this is what you look like without the mask. Come in, come in, boy wonder."  
  
Tim felt himself flush as she kidded him. "I brought you something," he smiled. "And call me Tim. Tim ..."  
  
"Drake. Thanks Tim you didn't have to do this," she said as she took the gift bag from his hands.  
  
"You knew. All this time."  
  
She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "I am the all-seeing Oracle," she giggled. Then looking down at her package removed the brown teddy bear. "Awww. Tim this is so sweet." The card read 'from Uncle Tim'.  
  
"I know it's a little early, but I wanted to be first," he said as he hopped onto the sofa. "Where's Dick?"  
  
"On his way back with dinner. Alfred insisted that I have a nutritious meal."  
  
"Yeah, Alfred's going to insist you right into the manor before this baby's born. So you and Dick, everything's okay?"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's just that the other night, when he told us, things were kinda, you know ..."  
  
"Yes, I do. Yes things are okay. They're better than okay. They're great."  
  
"That's cool," Tim said with a large smile.  
  
"You're looking forward to this uncle bit aren't you?' she asked as she smiled at the boy. Excitement on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I can be your birthing coach. I know how."  
  
"Hey squirt. Don't go trying to take my job," Dick said with a wide grin as he entered the apartment.  
  
"Man, I can do it. I've got experience. You're a wuss, you'll never make it through the delivery."  
  
"Wuss huh?" Dick said as he grabbed the boy in a headlock and started knuckle balling him on the head.  
  
"Ouch. Quit it. Dick! Quit it!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Quit it! Barbara make him quit it."  
  
"Dick," she said with authority.  
  
Dick released his hold as he smiled innocently. "She's already got the mother voice down," he whispered to Tim.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows & Surprises Part 4  
  
"How's it going in there Dinah?" Barbara Gordon asked her operative.  
  
"It's ... ugh... going ... ah... pretty good," Dinah responded between kicks. "There." She said triumphantly. "One gang of drug dealers all wrapped up for early Christmas delivery."  
  
"Just get out of there, BC."  
  
"You got it boss lady. So what's up in your part of the world?"  
  
A wicked gleam sparked in Barbara's eyes, she smiled broadly. "Oh, not too much. The weather's getting chilly. I'm pregnant. The Knights are gearing up for the new season..."  
  
"WHAT!" Dinah screamed into her communicator.  
  
Anticipating Dinah's reaction, Babs had removed her headpiece. She started giggling. Placing the headpiece back on her head, Barbara continued, "You didn't think the Knights were going to start the season ..."  
  
"Not the Knights! The pregnant part. You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yea, I am," Babs said, a contented smile on her face.  
  
"Pregnant. That's so cool. Who's the father? Omigod! It's Nightwing, isn't it? It is. Omigod!"  
  
"Dinah! Dinah!" Barbara sighed. It was no use. Dinah was going to talk for an hour before she actually listened to Babs again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nightwing silently made his way through the security alarms and death traps. A few times it was tricky. A few times he almost didn't make it through to the next level. But finally, finally, he had made it in. Silently he entered the nerve center of the complex. Before him sat the mastermind who had concocted the dangerously intricate maze of traps he had narrowly made his way through. His eyes narrowed as they focused on his target.  
  
"Barbara!" he started with a low growl.  
  
He heard her laughter as she turned from her console to face him.  
  
"Like the new stuff?" she asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me? That's getting rough," he said as his hand pointed behind him.  
  
"There's always the door."  
  
"What's the fun in that?" he asked with a wide grin as he took his mask off.  
  
There was a wicked gleam in Barbara's eyes. "Come here you," she said in a low and raspy voice. "I'll show you fun."  
  
His grin grew wider as he moved toward her. "Thought you'd never ask." Bending over he drew her into a passionate kiss. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then slowly, he pulled her up into his arms. Walking away from the console he headed toward the bedroom.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing Mister Grayson?"  
  
"Getting through some more of your defenses," he replied with a wink.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Barbara watched Dick sleeping in her bed. The steady rise and fall of his chest. That errant lock of hair falling over his forehead. Gently she rubbed her hand across his bare chest. She looked around the room and saw her chair. God how she hated that thing. Even before they started their lovemaking, she had insisted that he bring that thing into the room. As much as she hated it, it was still her freedom, her independence. She had allowed it to stand between her and Dick for too long. But now she knew, never again.  
  
Taking her robe, she silently moved from the bed into the chair. Slowly she headed out of the room toward the Oracle's main control room. Time to check into the world.  
  
"LA watchtower, Green Lantern here."  
  
"This is Oracle," Barbara's mechanically altered voice stated. "Anything you need my help with?"  
  
"Uh, Oracle, uh no. Nothing. Watchtower out," Green Lantern quickly said as he ended the connection.  
  
"Hmm. What's up with that?" Barbara said aloud as she made the connection to the Batcave. "Oracle to Batman." she said with a playful smile. "You need anything?"  
  
"Barbara?" Bruce said surprised at the connection. "No. Thank you. Why don't you get some rest tonight?"  
  
"Concerned?"  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Okay, okay. Call me if you need anything," she said turning from the computer. She heard a faint rustling at the window. She looked up to see Robin and Batgirl entering through the window. "Hey you two. Been out on patrol?"  
  
"Yeah," Tim said as Cassie nodded her head in the affirmative.  
  
"Do you need me to look into something for you?" Barbara asked.  
  
Cassie turned to Tim, her eyes wide.  
  
"Uh ... um ... no. We just stopped by to check on you."  
  
"That's sweet. You two want a Zesti?"  
  
Cassie enthusiastically shook her head yes as a wide grin formed on her face. Tim smiled as he watched her. "Yeah, me too."  
  
"I'll be right back," Babs said with a smile as she headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Cassie sighed a large sigh.  
  
"What?" Tim asked.  
  
Cassie pointed toward Oracle's computers.  
  
"WEEELLLL. You know Dick's just doing it for her own good."  
  
Cassie crossed her arms and twisted her nose at Tim's response.  
  
"Well, he is. He doesn't want her all stressed out with the stuff we do. That's why he asked Bruce ..." Tim stopped as he saw Cassie's mouth drop open, her eyes wide. Tim felt a knot in his stomach that grew larger as he turned in the direction Cassie was looking. "Hey Babs."  
  
"What did Dick do?" Barbara heard herself asking. She knew. She felt the heat rising in her face as her anger grew. She knew, but she wanted them to tell her anyway. "Tim, what did Dick do? What did he tell Bruce?"  
  
Tim heard a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Um ... uh ... well ... Dick, he ... kinda told Bruce that your Oracle activities needed to be ... curtailed."  
  
"He did what?" she asked in a low whisper.  
  
"So you know Bruce made a few calls and ..."  
  
"Here's your colas," she said tossing the cans in the direction of the two teens. "You better get back on the streets, stop some muggings or something," Barbara continued.  
  
Tim and Cassie looked at each other and quietly left the apartment.  
  
  
How could he? How could he do this? She grabbed the flower vase that was sitting closest to her, violently throwing it across the room.  
  
  
Dick Grayson sat up in the bed with a start. His hand automatically felt the empty bed beside him. That was breaking glass. Jumping up he grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on as he headed toward Barbara. She had to be safe. As he entered the computer control room, he saw Barbara throwing everything she could get her hands on.  
  
"Babs, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Wrong!" she screamed at him as she turned, hot tears flowing from her eyes. "How could you? How could you do this to me?" she asked as she threw the stapler at him.  
  
Dodging the stapler, he asked her, "Do what? What'd I do?" he followed with as a book flew past his head.  
  
"You say it doesn't matter, that you don't care about this damned chair. But you're the one making me feel like a cripple. You can't take Oracle away from me. I won't let you," she cried, hurt and pain in her voice.  
  
"Babs, let me explain," he started as he flipped into the air to miss the TV remote.  
  
Barbara tried to grab a very large metal letter tray to throw at Dick when she felt a large stabbing pain in her upper abdomen. The pain was intense. Barbara felt herself falling over into the floor.  
  
"Dick!"  
  
Dick turned and stared at Barbara's form. She was sobbing on the floor. Her right hand behind her back. Bringing it around, she let out a wail.  
  
"Babs!"  
  
"I'm bleeding Dick. The baby."  
  
  
To be continued ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows & Surprises ch. 5:  
  
Alfred was dusting through the cave as Bruce was working on slides  
in the lab. The computer beeped out another 911 call as Alfred  
dusted  
around the mainframe. Alfred had long ago stopped noticing every  
911  
call that the computer noted, but he always glanced -- just in  
case. He  
looked up, ambulance requested. Routine. Alfred continued around  
the  
mainframe then suddenly froze. Turning back around he read the  
address.  
  
"Oh my word." he gasped. "Master Bruce!" he started, agitation in  
his usually calm voice.  
  
Bruce turned around from his microscope. He noticed the rattled look  
Alfred wore on his face. Something was definitely wrong. "Alfred?"  
  
"An ambulance has been sent to Miss Barbara's sir."  
  
Bruce felt a knot in his stomach. Barbara. Oh dear God.  
  
"Find out what hospital the ambulance is going to while I change.  
Then you and I will leave." he stated as he headed toward the uniform  
vault. Bruce Wayne would be the one needed at the hospital, not Batman.  
  
********************************************************************************\  
****************  
  
Dick followed the paramedics into the hospital's emergency room as  
they wheeled Barbara in on a gurney. As they started behind the wooden  
doors to the ER's examination rooms a nurse pulled Dick Grayson away  
from the gurney.  
  
"Sir." she began. "Sir, I need to speak to you."  
  
His piercing blue eyes turned toward the nurse. Not now, he thought,  
I have to be with Barbara.  
  
"Can you tell me about the patient?' the nurse asked.  
  
"Barbara ... Barbara Gordon. She's about 3 months pregnant. Dr.  
Barnett is handling her pregnancy. We were arguing, she ... she ... was  
in pain and fell and was ... was bleeding. I've got to go see her."  
Dick responded, anguish in his voice. His mind was racing. So many  
thoughts.  
  
"Are you her husband, sir?"  
  
"No. We ... we're not married." he said rather dazed.  
  
"Then you can't go back there sir."  
  
"WHAT!" he shouted, turning his piercing blue eyes on the nurse.  
Dick felt the hot anger rising through his body.  
  
"Only family, sir."  
  
"That's my baby. They're my family. I am going back there." he  
responded determinedly.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait here." the nurse said equally  
determined. As she turned away using her card key to gain entry through  
the doors which blocked his path to Barbara.  
  
Eyes narrowing as he focused on the doors. He could easily break  
through them, he could easily circumvent the electronic system.  
Nightwing could, Dick Grayson could not. Anger rose in his body. His  
thoughts were flying through his head. Damning his secret identity,  
damning the hospital rules, and damning himself most of all for causing  
this to happen.  
  
"Grayson what were you thinking? How could you have been so stupid?  
You knew what sort of reaction she'd have. How the hell could you do  
this." his self rebukes flew through his mind. His anger with himself  
rose until he violently slammed his fist into the hospital wall. Hot  
tears stinging his eyes.  
  
********************************************************************************\  
****************  
  
  
Bruce and Alfred entered the emergency room. Bruce scanned the  
scene as he headed toward the nurses station. Alfred followed closely  
behind him. Bruce walked up to the nurses station.  
  
"I'm Bruce Wayne." he stated, oblivious now to the notable gasps and  
moment of silence that one statement brought. All heads turned is his  
direction. "I believe that Miss Barbara Gordon was brought in tonight  
... "  
  
The head nurse stepped up, "Let me see Mr. Wayne." she said as she  
started keying information into her computer terminal. "Yes, she's in ER  
4. The doctors are with her now. I can't tell you about her condition  
yet sir. We don't have that information."  
  
Bruce turned toward Alfred, then back toward the nurse. "We'll be in  
the waiting room, please let me know something as soon as you can."  
  
"Certainly Mister Wayne." the head nurse called behind him.  
  
As Bruce and Alfred turned the corner heading toward the ER's  
waiting room, Bruce caught sight of Dick. His pace quickened until he  
was standing beside his son.  
  
"Dick ..." Bruce said gently as he laid his hand tentatively on  
Dick's arm. His heart ached when he saw the pain on his son's face.  
  
'It's all my fault. Oh God, Bruce, it's all my fault."  
  
Alfred walked closer to the men who were, for all intents and  
purposes, his son and grandson. "Master Dick, " he began in that  
soothing voice of his, "why don't we move over here and sit down, then  
you can tell Master Bruce and I what happened with Miss Barbara."  
  
Dick nodded his head weakly. Acquiescing to what the older man had  
suggested. The three men moved toward the waiting room sofa and sat  
down, Dick between Bruce and Alfred. They waited in silence for a few  
moments. Dick felt himself gaining strength from their presence.  
  
"She found out." he said softly. "She found out about what I did ...  
about Oracle."  
  
Bruce closed his eyes. Dick didn't have to say anything further.  
Bruce knew Barbara's reaction. He remained silent as Dick continued.  
  
"She was ... angry. Throwing things, then she was in pain. Somehow  
she fell out of her chair and ... and ... she was bleeding. Bruce what  
have I done?" Dick asked bending his head over and running his hand  
through his raven hair.  
  
"You were just trying to help Dick. I know she was angry. Maybe what  
WE did ... " Bruce said emphasizing the word we in an effort to lift  
some guilt from his son's shoulders " ... was not the best; but we  
certainly had the best intentions."  
  
"Master Dick ..." Alfred began. His voice calm and soothing. The  
same voice that had dried Dick's tears when he was a little boy and had  
allowed him hope that things would always get better. "Miss Barbara will  
be fine, young sir. You two love each other. You always have. I have  
watched that love grow from a teenage crush into that very rare type of  
love that few people ever have. That love will get the two of you  
through this."  
  
"But if I've caused her to lose our baby ..." he started, a sob  
catching in his throat.  
  
"Stop it Dick." Batman's commanding voice broke in. "Don't think  
like that. Don't talk like that. You can't give up hope. As long as  
there's hope, you have to hold onto it."  
  
Dr. Barnett walked over to the three men. They hadn't noticed her  
approach.  
  
"Dick." she began.  
  
He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Barbara's just fine. So is the baby."  
  
Dick closed his eyes in silent thanks. Tears escaping his eyes.  
Bruce and Alfred exchanged relieved glances. Bruce stood up, extending  
his hand to the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, I'm Dick's father, Bruce Wayne. Thank you. Thank you for  
everything you've done. Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
"Barbara experienced a slight tear in her placenta. Nothing to worry  
about. I do want her to rest for a few days. I understand that you and  
she had an argument?" the doctor said turning her attention from Bruce  
back toward Dick, an air of disapproval in her voice.  
  
"We didn't argue, she argued at me. About something stupid I had  
done. I was ... I was only trying to help, but I ... I made everything  
worse."  
  
"She said you were interfering in her work without her knowledge.  
She knows you meant well, but Dick, please, no more surprises during  
this pregnancy. I want low stress." Dr. Barnett said with the same  
authority he had heard a million times in Leslie Thomkins voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he obediently replied.  
  
"Good. Now, would you like to see the first photograph of your  
daughter?"  
  
Dick's mouth dropped.  
  
"My word." said Alfred.  
  
"His what?" Bruce exclaimed.  
  
"Your granddaughter, Mister Wayne." Dr. Barnett said as she held out  
a photograph taken from Barbara's ultrasound.  
  
Bruce took the photograph, as Dick and Alfred looked on.  
  
"That's my baby?" Dick asked.  
  
"Yes she is. Dick, why don't you go and see Barbara now."  
  
"Can I?" he asked, a slight crack in his voice. "Yes, come with me."  
  
As Dick started to walk away with the doctor he heard Bruce begin  
speaking.  
  
"Alfred, I want copies of this photograph, lots of copies. That's  
our granddaughter ... "  
  
Dick chuckled at the thought. 'Oh boy, this is going to be  
interesting." he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
To be continued in Part 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks as always go out to Kat for editing. Thanks also go out to Sandra for giving me the idea for where a certain little gift comes from (y'all are going to have to read to find out what that is). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :-) Charlene  
  
  
Shadows & Surprises 6  
  
Dick Grayson tentatively peeked around the door into Barbara Gordon's hospital room. His sky blue eyes meeting her emerald ones. She held his gaze. He smiled at her. She turned her head away. Dick let out an almost inaudible sigh as he stepped into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Silence greeted him.  
  
"Babs, I was an idiot, okay. I'll admit it. But I was only trying to help. Please don't stay angry with me. Low stress, remember," he said with a smile as she turned back to face him.  
  
"You're right," she said calmly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You're an idiot," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"Guilty as charged," he said as he moved over closer to the bed.  
  
"Dick, if you ever ..."  
  
"Shhh," he started, one finger to his lips, "Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. No more surprises. The doctor says you and the baby are both all right. I won't do anything to put either of you in jeopardy," Dick finished as he gently laid his hand on her abdomen, patting ever so softly. "I love you Babs. I love you both."  
  
"We love you too Daddy," she said as she took his hand in hers.  
***********************************************************************   
  
Jim Gordon charged into the hospital's emergency room. He started for the nurses station when he spotted Bruce and Alfred. Quickly he changed directions. "Bruce!"  
  
"Jim."  
  
"Where's Barbara? What happened?"  
  
"We just heard from the doctor. Barbara and the baby are both fine. Dick's just went in."  
  
"What happened Bruce? Why is Barbara here?"  
  
"She and Dick had an argument, she was upset. The doctor said that their was a slight tare in her placenta, but the doctor said ..."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that boy of yours? What was he doing starting an argument with her? Where are they? I want him away from her right now," Jim said with steely conviction.  
  
"Hold on Jim. It's not like that."  
  
"He put her in the hospital Bruce, how exactly is it?"  
  
"Dick was trying to relieve her of stress. She didn't like the clandestine way he went about it. Neither of them had any idea that this would happen."  
  
"He should have thought about that Bruce! He has to think about what he's doing now. And I intend to let him know this just as soon as he comes out of her room."  
  
"Jim," Bruce began only to be interrupted.  
  
"Commissioner Gordon, would you care to see the first photograph of your granddaughter?" Alfred interjected as he moved around Bruce handing the ultrasound photograph to Jim Gordon.  
  
"Granddaughter?" Jim said, a smile growing on his face.  
  
"Our granddaughter," Bruce replied with a smile.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Nightwing entered the Titans conference room. He whistled as he walked around the large conference table to his seat. His mind was definitely not on Titans business. His friends started filtering into the room. He was always the first one there.  
  
"Hey bat-boy!"  
  
"Hi Roy," Nightwing said with a smile.  
  
"Look who's slumming," Roy said as he stepped aside showing their unexpected guest.  
  
"Wally!" Nightwing said with a wide grin. Standing, he walked toward his friend.  
  
"Just thought I'd run by," Wally said.  
  
"Cool. I'm glad you're here. I've got a little announcement when we're all together"  
  
"Announcement," Roy said with an ear to ear grin. "What kind of announcement?"  
  
"You'll have to be patient."  
  
"Him! Dick do you realize who you're talking about?"  
  
The three friends broke out in laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you're both here," Dick said.  
  
Donna walked into the room flanked by Toni, Jesse and Garth.  
  
"Wally," Donna said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been told by lover boy here that I'm slumming," Wally responded pointing to Roy who had casually sat on the conference table.  
  
"Well," Roy said shrugging. "I'm waiting for Nightwing's announcement."  
  
"What announcement?" Donna and Garth asked in unison.  
  
"The one I'm waiting for."  
  
Donna scowled at Roy for his answer.  
  
Nightwing found all eyes on him.  
  
"What? What! I was going to wait until after the meeting."  
  
"Now." Donna commanded.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm ... going to be ... a daddy."  
  
Toni and Jesse squealed with delight as Donna, Wally, Garth and Roy stood there looking at Dick, their mouths open.  
  
It was Roy who first spoke. "You're what? You. YOU!"  
  
"Yeah me."  
  
"How? Who? When?"  
  
"Roy stop acting like it's impossible or something."  
  
"But, but, you ... you're not married."  
  
"Well neither are you. Didn't stop you did it?"  
  
"But that's me. Everyone expects this kind of stuff out of me. BUT YOU!"  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'?"  
  
"Irresponsible stuff. That's my gig." Roy said with a shrug and a smile.  
  
"Roy!" Dick growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh Roy!" Donna said with exasperation as she walked past him to hug Dick. "We're happy for you honey. All of us."  
  
"Who said I wasn't?" Roy asked looking around. Wally put his head in hand as he groaned. "What?" Roy continued to question.  
  
"So, what can you tell us?" Donna asked.  
  
"It's a girl and she's due to be born in about 5 months. I can tell you that I'm happier than I've ever been in my life."  
  
"The boy's been holding out on us," Roy said with a wide grin.  
  
Dick shot Roy his best Batman glare. It didn't work.  
  
"Come on man, you got to give us the lowdown."  
  
"Roy!" Garth started, "Perhaps that is something Dick would rather not share with us. Especially those of us who tell everything they know."  
  
"Meaning who?" Roy said looking around as Toni and Jesse giggled in the background. They always found watching the original Titans an enjoyable past time.  
  
"Can we start the meeting now?" Dick asked.  
  
"We're getting the goods Batboy. Fess up."  
  
Dick sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes. He had grown up with these people, they were his family, and they were going to get the answers the wanted. He knew he might as well give up. Batman hadn't taught him how to keep his secrets from the family.  
  
"Can I just say for now that I'm having this baby with the woman I love; the woman I've always loved," as he made that statement, he saw Donna's confused look. He couldn't tell them about Oracle, that wasn't his secret to tell, but he could give them something. "Her name's Barbara."  
  
"Barbara?" Donna asked. "but what about..."  
  
"What about what, Donna?" Dick responded. "About Kory? I knew you were going to ask about that. I loved Kory, I'm not saying that I didn't. But I love Barbara more. I've always loved Babs. Kory was ... well, I was rebounding when we first started seeing each other. You didn't know that did you? Babs and I had been together and then she pushed me away for, well, that's complicated. But, I was hurting, and I was running away from my past. Then everything blew up with Batman and I was hurting more. Kory was my safe haven. She felt warm and safe. But it wasn't real. It wasn't because it wasn't Babs. That's where my hearts always been.  
  
"Barbara is my soul mate. We're two halves of the same person and I've never felt truly complete apart from her. When Kory and I almost got married, that was one of the darkest parts of my life. Getting married is suppose to be a happy time, but I wasn't. I was angry at the world. As much as I hate the circumstances surrounding WHY Kory and I didn't get married, I'm actually glad that the wedding was stopped. That would have been the worst mistake of my life. My heart has always belonged to Barbara."  
  
"Honey, this is all so new to us. You never told us any of this," Donna responded.  
  
Dick shrugged his shoulders, "I never told you because I never admitted it to anyone, even myself. But it feels so right to do so."  
  
"Well buddy, a girl you say," Roy said with a grin. "Join the powderpuff brigade."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Oh the education you're in for fearless leader," Roy said as all the Titans broke into good-natured laughing.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Barbara Gordon opened her front door. Dick Grayson handed her roses as he walked in to the apartment.  
  
"Roses. What's the occasion?"  
  
"You're the only occasion I need," Dick said as he bent down to kiss her passionately on the lips.  
  
"I thought you were in New York with the Titans?"  
  
"I got homesick. I needed to see you."  
  
"That's sweet."  
  
"Babs, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Isn't that what we're doing short-pants?"  
  
Dick reached down and scooped Barbara up in his arms and moved toward her sofa. Gently he sat her down and sat beside her. He took her hands in his.  
  
"I love you Barbara Gordon. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. Sometimes it's hard for me to say the things I want to say to you. Other times, I can tell you everything. But I don't think I have ever told you thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving me. For letting me love you. For being you. You are my heart and soul Barbara Gordon. You're every dream I ever had, even the ones I didn't know about. I love you. I want you in my life forever."  
  
"I think ..." Barbara started patting her stomach.  
  
"Shh. Let me finish this. When you were in the hospital, they wouldn't let me in with you. I wasn't "family". Babs, you are my soul. As much as that killed me, that incident at the hospital started me thinking. I love you. You ARE my family, you are my life. Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?" Dick asked as he gazed into her beautiful green eyes. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He took his other hand and opened the box showing off the delicate ring with the small diamond setting.  
  
"Dick ..." she started as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"I know it's not the biggest diamond in the world, but it's special to me. This is my mother's ring."  
  
"Your ... your mother's ring?"  
  
"Yes. And you are the only person in the world I could ever give this to. So Babs, will you marry me."  
  
"Dick, I love you. I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
He cupped her face in his hands. Gently, he pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you Barbara Gordon. Thank you for loving me."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Kat for beta reading for me. And Special Thanks to Syl for letting me borrow 2 pieces of Syl fic canon for this. Charlene :-)  
  
  
Shadows & Surprises Part 7:  
  
Dinah had taken command of Wayne Manor. This was her mission. Things were going to be perfect, absolutely perfect, or she would beat the snot out of whoever messed up this party.  
  
"Miss Dinah?"  
  
"Alfred!" she said as she turned around. She liked this man. She was going to have to get an Alfred for her apartment.  
  
"The caterers are almost finished in the breakfast room."  
  
"Good. I like that room. It's smaller than that bowling alley you call a dining room. I think the shower will be cozier in there. What about my decorations?"  
  
"Pink streamers, pink booties, pink ... "  
  
"Great! Just great! I'm going to check."  
  
Alfred smiled as he watched Dinah Lance start off for the breakfast room.  
  
"Ahem, Miss Dinah."  
  
"Yes Alfred," she said turning around.  
  
"The breakfast room is the other way."  
  
Dinah wrinkled her nose and headed in the other direction. Alfred could hear her mumbling as she walked off. "This house is entirely too big."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick rolled over, his arm reaching out for Barbara but only finding a pillow. Groggily, he sat up, stretching his well muscled arms above his head. Slowly he got out of bed. Looking around, he spied a pair of Bludhaven police sweat pants. Reaching down, he picked up the pants, putting them on. Slowly he started toward the kitchen.  
  
"Babs?" he said groggily.  
  
"In here, sunshine."  
  
He laughed at how chipper she sounded. How could anyone be chipper at this time of the morning. It was only, spying the clock, noon.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Breakfast, lunch, or brunch?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Laughing she moved into the kitchen and started preparing his breakfast as he sat at the table.  
  
"I don't have much time before I have to leave."  
  
He looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. Sitting his food in front of him, Barbara continued.  
  
"The baby shower Dinah's throwing at the mansion today. Remember."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's too early."  
  
"The shower?"  
  
"No, too early to remember."  
  
"Eat. I'm going to get ready."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Toni, Jesse, are you ready?" Donna asked as she and Lian walked into the Tower's rec room.  
  
"Ready for what?" Toni asked.  
  
"The baby shower," Lian proudly stated. "For Unca Dick."  
  
"Nightwing?" Toni inquired. "I had forgotten."  
  
"Yes, Dick called and said we were all invited. So are you both going?"  
  
"Sounds great Donna. Ever since he told us who he really was, I've wanted to see Wayne Manor," Toni excitedly stated. "Let me run up to my room and change. Oh, and we'll have to stop and let me pick up a gift."  
  
"I have a gift, but it's a s'prise," Lian beamed.  
  
"Really Lian? Why don't you come up to my room and tell me about it. I'll keep it secret."  
  
Donna watched as Lian and Toni hurriedly left the room. Donna turned to Jesse who had been quiet during the exchange. Too quiet.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you coming with us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a lot of things to do today. I DO have a job other than being a Titan. I have a lot of deadlines today, I can't go to Gotham."  
  
"Jesse, you could finish whatever deadlines you have in less than five minutes if you wanted to. Why don't you really want to go?"  
  
Jesse sighed and moved toward the window. Donna followed, gently placing her hand on Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"He ... he ... we ..." Jesse sighed again.  
  
"Dick?"  
  
"Yes. We flirted. Have been flirting. AND this whole time, the ENTIRE time, he was seeing someone else. AND not casually BUT seriously. He was sleeping with her. Making babies with her. And flirting with me."  
  
"Dick likes you as a friend Jesse, I'm sure you took things out of context."  
  
"NO. I did not. I'm not so naive that I don't know when I'm flirting with a man and when he's flirting with me. I feel ... I don't know how I feel. Dirty or something. Like he was just playing with me because I didn't know who he really was. I just someone to toy with while he was leading his nice normal real life in Gotham."  
  
"Normal? His father is Batman. He's never had a NORMAL life," Donna replied. "Honey, I don't think Dick was using you or toying with you. You don't know him like I do. He wouldn't do that to anyone, especially not a friend. And he considers you a friend. Please come."  
  
"No. I've got to go Donna," Jesse said as she sped from the room.  
  
"Auntie Donna, we're ready."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Babs," Dinah squealed when she saw her best friend, "what do you think?"  
  
"It looks great. It's ... it's pink."  
  
"Thanks. Glad you like it. Everyone'll start getting here soon."  
  
"I'm glad we've got a few minutes. I wanted to thank you for this, for everything. You've been a great friend Dinah."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for. I'm vying for the godmother position."  
  
Both women laughed. It was Alfred's gentle "ahem" that turned their attention to the door.  
  
"Your guests have arrived."  
  
"Great, lets get this party started." Dinah said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Barbara found she was enjoying herself more than she had expected to. She smiled as she watched Cassie and Toni rummaging through Bruce's CD collection.  
  
"You won't find anything remotely modern there," Leslie said as she walked past the girls. "His taste is older than I am."  
  
"Leslie!" Babs stated as she tried to supress her laugh.  
  
"It's true," Leslie said as she sat beside Barbara. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good. So's the baby."  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"Soon," Babs said with a happy sigh. "We haven't set a date yet, but Dick's really ready."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well, he's practically moved in with me anyway, so I guess I should make an honest man out of him."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lian walked over to Barbara, her little face looked confused. Barbara looked down at Lian. "Hi honey."  
  
"Where's the baby? Auntie Donna said this was a party for Unca Dick's baby."  
  
Barbara smiled at the child. Placing her hand on her swollen stomach, Barbara stated, "The baby's here."  
  
Lian's mouth made a perfectly round O as her eyes widened. Barbara reached out and took Lian's hand in hers, moving the child's hand to Barbara's abdomen. Barbara waited as she watched the child's reaction to the baby's movements.  
  
"I felt it!" Lian squealed. "How did the baby get in there?"  
  
Barbara felt her face flush as she turned to Leslie who was grinning beside her.  
  
"Ah, well, you see Lian, uh, your Uncle Dick put the baby there."  
  
"He did? He's good at hiding things," the child said as she turned and ran over to her Auntie Donna to tell her about the baby.  
  
Leslie and Barbara laughed aloud. Dinah walked over to Babs from where she had been talking with Donna.  
  
"Girl, you have that child excited. So, Dick hid the baby."  
  
"Well, you want to explain it to her?"  
  
"Me! NO!"  
  
"Miss Dinah," Alfred began as he walked into the room, "another guest has arrived?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Miss Quick."  
  
Dinah turned to the door. Donna had told her about Jesse's reluctance to come to the party. Dinah walked over to Jesse with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jesse, I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"Well, I ... I had a lot of work, but I can move fast when I need to. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm hosting this party. Babs is a friend of mine. She sometimes does some research for me. Come here and let me introduce you to Barbara," Dinah said as she steered Jesse toward Babs. "Babs, this is Jesse Chambers."  
  
"Hi Jesse. Dick's talked about you. He says you're a very good friend." Barbara said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are," Jesse responded.  
  
"Well, this party looks interesting."  
  
All eyes turned toward the door as Bruce walked in followed by Dick and Tim.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Dinah began as she headed to intercept the three interlopers. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Joining the fun," Bruce replied as Dick and Tim moved closer to Barbara to watch the fun.  
  
"You're Batman, you don't do fun. Besides, this is a BABY shower."   
  
"And?"  
  
"Men are NOT allowed," Dinah indignantly stated.  
  
"My house, my grandchild, we're staying."  
  
"You are absolutely the most infuriating man to ever walk the planet."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How are we suppose to talk about men and their butts and all the things women do when we get together ALONE with you here?" Dinah continued her protests.  
  
Dick bent down and gave Barbara a kiss as Dinah and Bruce continued bantering back and forth.  
  
"This is the best entertainment we've had all day," Babs whispered. "Except for when Lian wanted to know how you put the baby in my stomach."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Dick made a face as he headed over to the present table. Picking up the small items, he smiled. Everything was so tiny. Had he and Barbara really done this? Had they created a life? The thought still amazed him.  
  
"Barbara, this is for you," Bruce said as he handed her a large box. "Or, actually, for the baby."  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she started tearing off the wrapping paper. "Bruce, you've already given us an entire room of baby furniture."  
  
"It's just something from Grandpa Bruce," he replied with a half-smile.  
  
Dick pulled a chair over beside of Barbara and watched her open the box.  
  
"What is this?" she laughed as she held up a tiny pair of Batman pajamas.  
  
"I wanted to make sure this child has better taste than her father did."  
  
"How many ...." Barbara began as she started pulling out larger and larger versions of the pajamas.  
  
"One of every size they make," Bruce interjected.  
  
Dick had started laughing, but at this new revelation, he fell out of his chair clutching his middle as he laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"What? I don't get it. What's so funny?" Tim asked, as other guests shook their heads in bewilderment.  
  
"Ahem," began Alfred. "I'm afraid that Master Bruce never did approve of Master Dick's Superman pajamas."  
  
"You wore...? In this house?" Tim asked, an incredulous look on his face. "And you grew up?"  
  
"Yes, and he was quiet cute in them too," Barbara replied.  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," Bruce replied flatly.  
  
Dick sat up on the floor wiping his eyes. "I've got to hand it to you Bruce," he began, "for someone who doesn't think they have a sense of humor, you're good."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dick replied as he took Bruce's hand and stood up. As he looked at the man who had raised him, who was for all practical purposes, his father; Dick's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Bruce asked, knowing his son had just thought of something.  
  
"I'll be right back." Dick said as he ran out of the room and up the stairs to his room. He looked around until he saw the object he was looking for. Moving to his bookshelf, he picked up the object and squeezed it to his chest, then he walked back to the breakfast room and the party.  
  
Bruce was watching the door, waiting for Dick's return, a worried look on his face.  
  
Dick caught the look as he entered the room.  
  
"I'm okay," he whispered as he walked past his father. "Babs, I've got something special for our baby too."  
  
Barbara looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling with wonder. Bruce, seeing what Dick had behind his back, smiled, as Alfred moved beside Bruce.  
  
Bringing his arms from his back, Dick handed the little stuffed elephant to Barbara.  
  
"Elinore," Barbara said taking the elephant from Dick.  
  
"I figured every Grayson baby ought to have an Elinore."  
  
To be continued ... 


	8. Chapter 8

SHADOWS & SURPRISES: PART 8:  
  
Oracle sat at her computers frantically typing at the keyboards. Batman needed her to research a corporation he thought was a front for one of the Penguin's operations. Dinah needed her to hack into a security system for a Colombian drug lord. She was so busy that she almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hi Tim," she called, never looking back.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Easy, your footsteps aren't as heavy as theirs."  
  
"Oh. Hey, I was swinging by and thought I'd drop in and see if you needed anything," he said with a wide smile.  
  
Turning to face him, she smiled back. "That's so sweet. But I'm good for now. Or should I say we're good," she added as she rubbed her ever enlarging middle. "Oh, wow."  
  
"What?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Your little niece is practicing roundhouse kicks."  
  
"Cool! Can I feel?"  
  
"Sure, come on," taking his hand, she led him to the exact spot so he could feel the movement of the baby.  
  
He smiled. He had felt this before, when Stephanie was pregnant, yet it still did not cease to amaze him.  
  
"Has Bruce felt this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He needs to. He really needs to. This is just ..."  
  
"Amazing. I know."  
  
"Hey, Boy! What are you doing with my woman?" Nightwing yelled in mock jealousy as he sat perched in her window.  
  
"Stealing her away from you. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think ..."  
  
"Dick!" Babs exclaimed as she threw her Nightwing beanie baby at him.  
  
"I'm just joking," he said with a laugh. Entering the apartment, he walked over to Babs, knelt and kissed her on the mouth. His hand gently rested with hers on her swollen abdomen. Feeling the baby's movements brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Slow night in Bludhaven?" she asked turning back to her computers.  
  
"Yeah, here?"  
  
"Do we ever have slow nights in Gotham?" Tim asked.  
  
Dick cut his eyes toward Tim.  
  
"Well, uh, some nights ARE slower than others," Tim replied, backing a few feet away from Dick.  
  
"And tonight?" Dick asked seriously.  
  
"Actually, pretty slow. Cassie and I took out a few muggers. Nothing major. Batman's working on a smuggling case, thinks Penguin's involved. No major psychos running loose though. Pretty routine."  
  
"Good, I can take the rest of the night off."  
  
"Dick you are getting so lazy," Barbara stated.  
  
"I am not!" he replied clutching at his heart. "Mi'lady, you wound me."  
  
"Uh-huh," she replied with a wink as she kept working on the computer.  
  
"IF it's such a slow night, what are you working on?" Dick asked as he peered over Babs' shoulder.  
  
"Dinah's taking out a drug lord in Columbia. I'm helping her by-pass his security systems. And doing a little research for Batman."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Why don't you make a few rounds with Robin," Babs said as she kept working.  
  
Dick took the clue. Barbara was busy and didn't want his distractions, at least not right now. "Uh, good idea. Robin, shall we?" he said as he dramatically waved his arm toward the window.  
  
"Yeah, we can find something to keep us busy," Tim said as he headed toward the window.  
  
The two shot out their jump lines into the Gotham night.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"The baby's moving around a lot tonight," Robin called out to Nightwing as they swung through the Gotham skyline.  
  
"Yeah, she's really been moving lately," Nightwing responded. "Not much longer now. Two months."  
  
"I know you can't wait. I can't wait. And I especially can't wait to see Batman ..."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Hey, Nightwing, there's a mugging," Robin yelled as he pointed out the crime in progress below them. Two women, one elderly and one young, were surrounded by a number of young men wearing gang colors.  
  
"Let's stop some crime, bro," Nightwing responded. Observing the situation as they swung down toward the street, he realized the gang had more than a mugging planned.  
  
Nightwing and Robin landed behind the gang. "Private party?" Nightwing asked.  
  
The gang members turned toward the voice. One of them said "It's the Bat's kids." Pulling out chains and clubs, the gang members attacked.  
  
Nightwing and Robin stood their ground, waiting for the gang's approach. One of the criminals lashed out with the chain. Nightwing grabbed it in mid air, twisting the chain around his left arm. With a powerful yank, he pulled the gang member into his right fist, sending the man spinning to the ground. Robin sparred with the man swinging the club, playing with him before taking him out. As they continued working their way through the gang, Nightwing heard a beep in his ear.  
  
"Oracle to Nightwing. This is an emergency."  
  
"Go ahead Oracle," Nightwing responded as he kicked out with his left leg, connecting to the mugger's chin and sending the man flying into a wall.  
  
"I'm out of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream!"  
  
Spinning around and kicking out again at a fourth gang member, Nightwing responded, "That is NOT an emergency. Robin and I are a little busy here."  
  
He could hear the icy fury in her voice when she responded, "What do you mean it's NOT an emergency? I. Am. Out. Of. Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream! I want some. NOW."  
  
"What am I suppose to do, leave Robin here and run into a store in uniform?" Nightwing asked as he stopped fighting and stood there.  
  
Robin continued to take down the remaining muggers as Nightwing dealt with Oracle. Robin took down the last mugger. The two women approached him and Nightwing. Nightwing's hand was near his ear as he continued speaking.  
  
"... that is not what I .... No! ... We were stopping a mugging ... About six ... Yeah, it's over now .... BUT ... Damn it," he sighed as she cut the connection.  
  
Robin tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
The elderly woman approached Nightwing and placed a caring hand on his arm. "Your first?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Nightwing responded as he looked at the older woman.  
  
"Your first baby?"  
  
"Ma'am ..." Nightwing started with a slight stutter.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I can tell. I've had seven children and twelve grandchildren. I know the signs. You'd better get her whatever it is she wants," the older lady said as she patted him on the arm. "Pregnant women hold grudges." The older lady walked back to the younger woman who was picking up their packages. The two women walked on into the night.  
  
Robin's attempts to stifle his laughter failed as he erupted into loud breath gulping laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nightwing growled in his best Batman imitation.  
  
"Yo...youuuu," Robin said pointing with one hand as he doubled over holding his stomach with the other.  
  
Nightwing glared at Robin.  
  
"Wha ... what does ... she want?" Robin asked, trying to regain control of himself.  
  
"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream."  
  
"I ... I know a place. I use to stop and pick Steph up ice cream when, you know," Robin said as he shot off his jump line. Nightwing followed after his little brother, shaking his head the whole time. Babs was definitely getting into the hormonal stage of her pregnancy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Dick Grayson stirred in the bed. Something kept hitting him in the back. Rolling over he noticed Babs was sound asleep behind him. Her swollen stomach touching him. He placed his hands on it and felt the movement.  
  
"So, you're kicking your Daddy, are you?" he whispered, "I got you and Mommy the ice cream as soon as I could. You're as impatient as your grandpa."  
  
Looking around Babs, he noticed the clock. Ten minutes to six. Reaching over he turned off the alarm. He was already up. Babs could sleep, she needed rest. Quietly getting up, Dick headed toward the bathroom. Officer Grayson's shift started at seven in Bludhaven. He had little over an hour to get ready and make it to the station. If he was late, Amy would kill him.  
  
Walking toward the bathroom, he heard the quiet chirping of Babs computer. Looking toward the bed, he saw she was still sleeping. He changed directions and walked into Oracle's headquarters. Tapping the keys, he pulled up the visage of the Batman. Still wearing the cape and cowl.  
  
"Dick?" Batman asked as his son's rumpled appearance greeted him. Dick's hair was tossled, he was unshaven. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to see Dick had just awakened.  
  
"Morning," he grumbled.  
  
"Where's Babs?" Batman asked, concerned.  
  
"Asleep. Have you been to bed yet?"  
  
"No time. Working on this smuggling case."  
  
"Robin and I would've helped with that last night if you had asked."  
  
"From what I heard, you had your hands full," Batman said, and then a half smile started on his lips, "Didn't know you had a new job as an ice cream man."  
  
Dick's eyes narrowed, "Very funny. Your sidekick's dead, you know that."  
  
"Um, it's easy to get new ones. Robin's are a dime a dozen," Batman responded flatly.  
  
"HEY! I resent that," Dick said as he started to laugh, "What do you want to be calling at this time of the morning?"  
  
"I have some new companies I want Barbara to do a little research into."  
  
"Just e-mail it over, I'll have her look at it when she wakes up."  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired and moody. Pregnant things."  
  
"Maybe you should have asked the old lady a few more things."  
  
Dick laid his head in his hand. He felt a rush of warmth flush to his cheeks, "Tim is soooo dead."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Bludhaven Police Department. Officer Rohrback here...Yes, he's here, who's calling?" Amy asked as she watched her partner walk across the room back toward his desk. There was something about the way he moved. There was a confidence in his every step that shouldn't belong to one so young. She was sure that there was more to Officer Grayson than met the eye. "Hey Rookie! Phone." she said as she held out the receiver.  
  
Taking it from her hands he said, "Grayson. ... Hey! What? ... But last night I bought you ... I did buy enough. You've ate it all? ... Well I'm at work ... call Alfr... he's not there, what about your Dad...in Chicago. What's he doing in ... well call Bruce ... oh. Babs I can't now ... that does not classify as an emergency under the family and medical leave act ... I DO lo... Babs? Babs! Damn it!" he said as he slammed the phone down. She had hung up on him.  
  
"Woman trouble Rookie?" Amy asked without looking up from her papers.  
  
"How did you guess?" he responded sarcastically.  
  
"Easy. So, when are you two expecting?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"How did you guess that?" he said, this time really surprised.  
  
"I'm a woman. We know the signs. So, when's the baby due?"  
  
"Two months," he said with a sigh. "I ... it's just ... sometimes I feel... I don't know ... overwhelmed."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's an adjustment all right. There's going to be this little person who's totally dependent upon you. An extra mouth to feed. Extra expenses. And, since you're not married to the mother, that makes extra problems."  
  
Dick looked at Amy, "We're getting married. Soon."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon. We haven't exactly set a date, but soon."  
  
"Uh-huh. And the baby's due soon too. You'd better get a move on Grayson. So, where does your girlfriend live? Here in the Haven?"  
  
"Gotham."  
  
"Ahh. That's why I've not seen you with her. What's her name?"  
  
Amy was asking him questions. She'd never asked him personal questions before. He knew she was trying to help him. Was he that obvious? Yeah, he guessed he was.  
  
"Babs. Barbara. Barbara Gordon."  
  
"Gordon? As in Gotham police commissioner Gordon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now I know why you're in the Haven."  
  
He looked up with a smile, "Yeah."  
  
She looked at the clock. "Shift's only got thirty more minutes, Rookie. I can wrap up all the paper work. You head on home. And pick up what she wants."  
  
"Will do, Sarge," he said as he grabbed his hat and headed toward the door.  
  
The desk phone rang again. "Bludhaven Police Department. Officer Rohrback here...ROOKIE!"  
  
Dick spun around and raced back to his desk and took the extended telephone receiver from her hand.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Dick!"  
  
"Babs, I'm on my way, I'll pick up the ice cream on my way ..."  
  
"My water just broke!"  
  
"WHAT! It's not time."  
  
"Tell that to the baby! Hurry, please!"  
  
  
  
To be continued ... 


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows & Surprises Part 9:  
  
  
  
The Nightbird raced the Gotham-Bludhaven corridor at its top speed. Weaving in and out of traffic, Dick Grayson was desperate to get to Barbara's side. Her voice kept running through his mind: "My water just broke! ... Hurry, please!" And he was hurrying. This was one time he wished he had Wally's speed.  
  
"Hang on Babs, I'm coming."  
  
Reaching over to his computer, his hand tapped a few main keys. A link to the JLA Watchtower opened up. Wonder Woman answered the call, but before she could speak, Dick's frantic voice greeted her.  
  
"Is Batman there?"  
  
"Yes. Dick, is that ..." Diana tried to ask.  
  
"I gotta talk to him! NOW!"  
  
Princess Diana turned toward the Watchtower's interior and called out, "Batman! Nightwing is on line. I believe there is an emergency."  
  
Batman's face soon appeared on the screen, "Nightw...Dick?"  
  
"She's in labor! Her water broke!"  
  
"What? It's not time."  
  
"Babs said tell that to the baby."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At home. I'm in the Haven driving as fast, and as illegally, as I can. But I'm not gonna make it Bruce, I don't think I'll make it."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance," Batman started.  
  
"Amy's done that. Can you use the JLA transporter and meet her at the hospital? If I can't make it, can you be her labor coach?"  
  
"Can I?" Batman asked. Then at the sound of the strain in his son's voice pushed his own thoughts aside, "I can. I will. See you there."  
  
"Thanks," Dick said as he cut the connection and continued his trek to Gotham.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sirens blared as the ambulance carrying Barbara Gordon to the hospital. Barbara was in pain. It hurt. God, she wanted Dick with her. Why did he have to be in Bludhaven? This was NOT suppose to happen like this.  
  
The ambulance came to an abrupt halt and Barbara was taken into the emergency room. She saw Leslie and Doctor Barnette waiting for her.  
  
"Leslie!" Barbara said, her hand outstretched to grab hold of the elderly woman's hand. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"She's not the only one," a deep voice said.  
  
"Bruce!" Barbara said excitedly. He calmly walked over to her and laid his hand gently on her forehead. Pushing a lock of hair away from her brow, he leaned down and gently kissed her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"How do you expect? Where's Dick?"  
  
"On the way. He'll be here soon. I'll just substitute until he gets here."  
  
Barbara sat up on the gurney with an ear-curdling scream as she was hit by another labor pain. Her hand squeezed Bruce's like a vise. He didn't realize how strong she could be. Laying back on the gurney, she released her grip on his hand. Bruce saw the sweat start to form on her face.  
  
"I want Dick," she whimpered.  
  
"He'll be here," Bruce responded, hoping he was right.  
  
Leslie and Dr. Barnette had Barbara wheeled into a room. They started examining her as Bruce stayed by Barbara's side, holding her hand and stroking her hair.  
  
"I called your father. I'm having a Wayne jet in Chicago fly him back. He should be here soon. And I called Tim and Alfred and Dinah."  
  
"Thanks Bruce," Babs said as she waited for the pains she knew were soon to come.  
  
Bruce looked up from her towards the door to the room. He was looking for Dick, but he saw Leslie and Dr. Barnette. They had walked away from Barbara and were talking amongst themselves. He did not like their expressions. Looking down to Barbara, he asked, "Babs, will you be all right for a minute if I go to the hall. I...I want to look for Dick."  
  
Babs shook her head yes as she lay back to rest.  
  
Bruce strode over to the door, gently taking Leslie and Dr. Barnette by their elbows and directing them out of the room. Looking calmly at them, his face never betraying his true emotions, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Leslie looked at Bruce. She knew, regardless of the exterior he showed the world, that he was worried. Taking him by the arm, she responded to his question. "Bruce, there's a problem. Barbara's paralysis, it's preventing her pelvic bones from expanding as they should to allow for the birth. We've always known this was a possibility. However, with the speed that this labor is progressing, being premature ..."  
  
"What are you saying Leslie?" he asked, worry in his tone.  
  
"Dr. Barnette's going to have to perform an emergency caesarean section."  
  
Bruce turned from Leslie toward Dr. Barnette, "This is routine now, isn't it?"  
  
"Barbara's situation is not routine, Mr. Wayne. But we're going to do everything we can for her and the baby."  
  
Bruce's jaw flexed. He shook his head and turned to walk back to Barbara. Dr. Barnette started to follow only to be stopped by Leslie.  
  
"Let him tell her."  
  
Bruce walked over to Barbara, taking her hand in his. "You're going to be fine. You and the baby."  
  
"I know that," she said softly.  
  
"I want you to stay calm," he started. Her green eyes darted to his face. "The doctors are going to have to perform a caesarean Barbara."  
  
"What? No! Bruce no, I don't want ... I want Dick. Where's Dick?" she started to cry. Barbara understood the seriousness of her situation.  
  
Bruce felt helpless. And Bruce Wayne was not a man use to feeling helpless. He didn't like it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A still uniformed Dick Grayson rushed to the nurse's station, "Barbara Gordon? Where is she? We're having a baby! I need to get to her."  
  
The young nurse smiled at the young man's enthusiasm. "Let me check the computer."  
  
"Dick," Bruce called as he walked out of the waiting area to the hall.  
  
Dick turned and ran toward his father, "Where's Babs? I thought you were going to coach her until I got here?"  
  
Bruce took Dick by the shoulder and led him into the waiting area, out of the traffic of the busy hospital hall. Walking to a sofa he said too calmly, "Dick, sit down."  
  
Dick's eyes widen with fear. He felt his breathing quicken. "What's wrong? What's happened? Where's Babs?"  
  
"In surgery," Bruce replied as he forced Dick to sit down with him on the sofa.  
  
"Surgery," Dick parroted the word in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Leslie's with her."  
  
"She'll be okay? She will be okay," he told himself. "She will be okay, won't she Bruce. They both will be okay?"  
  
Bruce sat beside his son. He placed his hand on Dick's. "I pray they both will."  
  
"They have to be," Dick said as he looked imploringly into his father's eyes. "Please say they'll be all right."  
  
"Dick, Leslie said ..."  
  
Dick stopped his father with his plea, "I don't care what Leslie says. I don't care what anyone else says. If you say it, it'll be so. Please say it, please."  
  
A half smile formed on his lips as he pulled his son to him, "Everything will be all right, Dick."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Just arriving Commissioner," Alfred said as he and Tim met Jim Gordon in the hospital's parking deck.  
  
"Yes, Alfred, you too?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid. We were rather out of place."  
  
A lopsided smile crossed Tim Drake's face at Alfred's words. Out of place, yeah that's a good word for it. "Any news yet?" he asked.  
  
"I came straight from the airport, I haven't heard anything," Jim replied as the three of them walked through the hospital.  
  
Stopping at the waiting room, they spied Bruce and Dick sitting on the sofa. Tim smiled at the sight of them together. Sauntering into the room, he queried, "Hey Dick, aren't you s'pose to be in with Babs?"  
  
Bruce and Dick looked up at the gathering crowd of family. Bruce stood and walked toward the group as Dick just sat on the sofa. It was Bruce who spoke, "Barbara's in surgery."  
  
"My word."  
  
"Barbara? How? What?" Jim asked. Bruce started explaining. Tim, however, walked silently to the sofa and sat beside of Dick.  
  
"How you doing, bro?" Tim asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Quietly, Tim sat with Dick, their gaze unfixed in the room. "We're here for you"  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Leslie walked into the waiting room. She smiled slightly as she saw her family. Yes, they were her family. Despite all their problems in the past, they came together when it mattered. It amazed her how deep in thought they all were. She had entered the room and they hadn't seemed to notice. Bruce turned from the window to face Leslie. Why wasn't she surprised he was the first to notice her presence.  
  
"Barbara?" Bruce asked tentatively.  
  
Dick's head shot up. Seeing Leslie, he jumped to his feet yet he found he couldn't walk over to her. Tim calmly stood, his hand finding Dick's shoulder.  
  
Leslie walked over to Dick, "Mother and daughter are doing fine."  
  
Dick grabbed Leslie and swung her around the room as he and Tim shouted in jubilation. Alfred beamed.  
  
Jim Gordon walked over to Bruce, "I guess we're grandfathers now."  
  
"I guess we are," Bruce replied, a smile on his face.  
  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Jim continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smile."  
  
"It's possible."  
  
Leslie had finally convinced Dick to set her down. "Now you have to understand, this baby is premature. Right now she's in an incubator. She'll be there for a while. She's very tiny."  
  
"How small?" Dick asked.  
  
"Three pounds, eight ounces," Leslie replied.  
  
"Three..." Dick started as he thought about the size. Most of his Nightwing equipment weighed more than that. "But she's all right?"  
  
"She seems to be. We'll keep a close eye on her and she'll have to stay here until she's stronger and bigger. But I think she's going to be fine. Look at how strong her parents are."  
  
Dick turned to Bruce, a smile on his face, "We've got a little girl."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
To be concluded in Chapter 10... 


	10. Chapter 10

SHADOWS AND SURPRISES: PART 10:  
  
  
  
He walked into the hospital room and saw her lying in the bed, her red hair damp with sweat. He smiled.  
  
"Hi'ya gorgeous!"  
  
"Dick!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Come join Dr. Barnette and I."  
  
"So, it's safe to come in?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"For the new father, absolutely," Dr. Barnette stated. "Barbara was just asking when she could see the baby."  
  
Dick walked toward the bed. He clasped Barbara's hand as he bent over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "That's something I'd like to know too Doc."  
  
"Well, she's little now. I've got her in a respirator -- just to help her breathe," the doctor added as she saw their worried expressions. "We have every reason to believe she's going to be fine. She's a fighter -- just like her parents. I'm going to go check on her now. I'll be back and see if we can't arrange for you two to visit the nursery."  
  
"We'll have to go there?" Dick asked.  
  
"For now," Dr. Barnette answered with a smile as she turned and walked from the room leaving the new parents alone.  
  
Dick kissed Barbara. More passionately than the last. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, his arm around her. She nestled into him happily, feeling the warmth from his body.  
  
"I can't wait to see Mary," Barbara said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Barbara titled her head upwards to look into his eyes, "Who do you think Short Pants? Our baby!"  
  
"Oh," he said as if deep in thought, "well why did you call her Mary?"  
  
"I thought that's what we'd name her -- after your mother."  
  
He looked at her, a far away look in his eyes, "You know I love the name Mary Grayson, but ... it's not what I had in mind for the baby. At least, not this baby. Maybe the next one."  
  
She laughed at him, then drew her hand to her very sore abdomen, "Let me get over having this one before you start talking about the next one I'm going to have."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, if not Mary, what did you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alfred walked out of the waiting room and into the hospital's hall. Instinctively, he turned left and started walking down the corridor. He hadn't traveled very far when he saw the subject of his quest. Alfred stopped as he watched Bruce standing under his father's portrait on the hospital wall. Slowly, Alfred walked over and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"And what are you doing, Young Sir?"  
  
"Young Sir? I'm not sure that's appropriate anymore."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
He turned to face Alfred, a half-smile on his lips, "Because I'm a grandfather now."  
  
Alfred smiled at him, "That you are, but you'll always be my Young Sir."  
  
Bruce turned back to his father's portrait. "Do you think he knows that I'm happy today?"  
  
"Yes. They both do."  
  
"Do you think they mind?"  
  
"Mind, Bruce? Son, they want you to be happy. That's all they ever wanted."  
  
"Well I am. Today."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The perky blonde nurse finished writing the baby's name in the birth certificate. Looking up with a smile, she said, "Ms. Gordon, once you sign the birth certificate, it's all legal." She handed the pen and paper to Barbara.  
  
Barbara smiled and started to sign, then stopped as she read the paper. Her lip curling to the side.  
  
Dick watched, his curiosity aroused. He looked over her shoulder and read the document. With lightning fast reflexes he snatched the paper from her hand. "What the -- this isn't right! It says 'Father unknown'! I'm not unknown, I'm right here!"  
  
The nurse looked at him with a smile. "I know that Mr. Grayson, but because you and Ms. Gordon aren't married, you can't be listed on the birth certificate unless you sign an affidavit of paternity for child support purposes."  
  
Barbara tried to suppress her giggle as she saw him start waving the birth certificate around.  
  
"Go. Get. The. Papers. NOW!" he said as he walked behind the nurse almost pushing her out the door. Then he turned to Barbara, "How many times have I begged you to lets get married, but you kept waiting and now I'm Mr. UNKNOWN!" he said as he animatedly walked around the room waving the birth certificate in his hands.  
  
She could no longer suppress her giggles which burst forth. Her hands holding onto her abdomen. "Stop it Dick. It hurts when I laugh."  
  
"I'm glad you think it's funny."  
  
The door opened and a blonde head poked in. "Hey girlfriend!" It wasn't the nurse.  
  
"Dinah!" Babs cried as her best friend entered the room.  
  
Dinah ran over to Babs, hugging her, "That's Auntie Dinah to you. Hey Grayson. Get out, Babs and me have got some girl talking to do."  
  
"Get out?" Dick repeated, running a hand through his hair. "Dinah, we were kind of in the middle of --"  
  
"We can finish later Dick, let me speak to Dinah."  
  
"Uh -- okay," he mumbled as he headed out of the room. He was shaking his head as he walked toward the waiting room when he head a voice that sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Freeze Grayson!" the voice shouted as Dick Grayson stopped in his tracks.  
  
"We've found you now," a second voice chimed in.  
  
"And you are in such trouble," the third voice added.  
  
"Why didn't you call us? Diana had to call me." the fourth voice finished.  
  
Dick turned to face Roy, Wally, Garth and Donna who all stood, arms crossed, looking at him. Dick shrugged as he smiled, "Guess I've been busy." They smiled back at him as they walked over pulling him into a group hug. "I'm glad you guys are here."  
  
"How's Barbara and the baby?" Garth asked.  
  
"Great. I haven't seen the baby yet though. She's on a respirator."  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Roy stated.  
  
"The doctor seems to think everything's fine. She's just little. Hey Wally, I'm really glad you're here. I need a favor."  
  
"Name it," Wally West responded.  
  
Dick threw his arm around Wally's shoulder leading him away from the group as he whispered in his ear.  
  
"Really? That's what you want?"  
  
"Yeah, can you handle that?"  
  
"I'll be back in a --"  
  
"Oh don't say --"  
  
"Flash."  
  
Dick shook his head, "You said it."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bruce Wayne and Jim Gordon entered the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit wearing yellow surgical gowns. They both smiled as they saw Barbara holding the baby. Dick motioned for them to come closer.  
  
"Leslie said you wanted to see us," Bruce stated as they approached, his eyes not leaving the tiny form in Barbara's arms.  
  
"Yeah we did," Dick said as Barbara looked up, a smile on both of their faces. "We wanted to introduce you to your granddaughter," Dick began as Barbara passed the child to her father's waiting arms.  
  
Jim gently took the baby and cradled her against his body. He noticed the soft reddish tinted fuzz on her head. "She looks like you Honey."  
  
Barbara smiled as he started to hand the baby back to her. Dick walked over and took the child instead, turning to his father, he held out the baby.  
  
Bruce's blue eyes met Dick's. A slight sign of panic in them. Dick smiled -- so there was something that the great Batman was unsure of.  
  
"Just hold her head up Bruce," Babs added.  
  
As Dick placed the baby in Bruce's arms, he continued what he had started, "We wanted to introduce you. We think you'll like her name. Babs and I discussed it earlier. We want her name to be special to you two -- because she's your first grandchild. So we'd like you to meet Sarah Martha Grayson."  
  
Jim's hand gently squeezed Barbara's shoulders as Bruce looked up at Dick -- a true smile on his face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Barbara and Dick sat alone in her room. He sat on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Everything's almost perfect," he answered.  
  
"Almost?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, almost. But I'm going to fix that," he responded as he saw Wally's face peeping in the door's glass window. Dick motioned for him to enter.  
  
Opening the door, Wally said, "Okay everyone, Dick wants everyone in the room. Nownownownownow -- uh Hi Bruce -- everyone in now."  
  
"What's going on?" Tim asked entering the room. "Should we all be in here at once?"  
  
"Yes Dick," Barbara asked, "What is going on?"  
  
He kissed her as he stood up. "It's a surprise. Bruce, Tim, Alfred, I need you over here near me. Dinah, you and Cassandra need to be on the other side of the bed near Babs. Commissioner, you too."  
  
"Dick what are you doing?" Babs asked in mock indignation.  
  
Dick continued orchestrating whatever it was he was orchestrating without answering her question. "Wally, if you could get ..."  
  
"Gotcha boss," Wally said closing the door behind him. It was only a few moments later when Wally reentered the room with the hospital chaplain.  
  
"I'm Father Bryant, I see we're all here and ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Barbara asked as she looked up at Dick. "What are you up too, Grayson?"  
  
He looked down at her flashing her his best smile, "We are getting married Miss Gordon -- right now. No more procrastinating. Wally went and got the license from my apartment. No more putting me off. You're making an honest man out of me NOW."  
  
The room erupted in laughter.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way -- I guess I'll marry you."  
  
Taking her hand in his, they turned toward Father Bryant who stood at the end of Barbara's hospital bed. He smiled at them and began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved ..."  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING .... 


End file.
